OBJECTIVE To assess the effect of hyper- or hypo-calcemia on serum osteocalcin and parathyroid hormone concentrations RESULTS Recently initiated. KEY WORDS osteoporosis, vitamin K, calcium homeostasis, hypercalcemia, hypocalcemia FUNDING Department of Medicine (Geriatrics Section), NIH RR00167, and NIA AG00801-01A1.